


Cupping

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fondling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touching, darkside husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love it when you blush for me,” Ren whispered, sneaking his hand back down to cradle those sensitive parts again; kneading so softly that it barely registered except as a mild background pleasure in his conscious mind.  “I do this sometimes.  You always think I’m touching myself.  It’s just for comfort.  Does that feel good?”</p><p>Hux answered with another wordless hum, the noise more akin to a groan of approval as he finally let himself enjoy it for what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupping

**Author's Note:**

> This piece exists within the framework of the series [Second Honeymoon](http://archiveofourown.org/series/461158) and as such uses its terms and context, but it can be enjoyed separately. It takes place shortly before [Fiiranza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7372405/chapters/16745380).
> 
> Our dear Katherine has done another art piece for this fic! We're so grateful to her for taking the time to do these, [look how sweet this is!](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/147722257835/i-was-having-a-sort-of-off-day-yesterday-so-i)
> 
> 1/20/17 update - Katherine has done it again!!! Please see her beautiful art [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/156151530659/think-you-could-fall-asleep-like-this-letting)

“Hey,” Ren whispered, nudging Hux’s shoulder.  “Make some room for me.”

 

He crawled awkwardly into the bed as Hux moved over and enfolded his slight form in long limbs, kissed back of his neck.  “You’re so enticing when you sleep in the nude.  You should do it more often.”

 

“I do it plenty,” Hux murmured in reply, the shadow of a grin brushing over his lips despite himself. “But don’t have a personal vendetta against undergarments like you do.” 

 

He shifted back against Ren a little, relieved that he hadn’t asked him to turn around. It was a bittersweet comfort, knowing Ren couldn’t see his face. Hux was gifted in the fine art of neutrality, but it was a mask more difficult to wear around someone who could see right through it. 

 

Ren chuckled softly against him, that deep and strangely boyish laugh he’d grown to adore.  “You should do it every night.”  He ran warm fingers through Hux’s messy hair and caressed his bearded cheek.  It felt good.  Hux hated that he’d grown gradually more anxious as the time dwindled away.  Soon he’d be off this planet he’d grown to think of as home, leaving Ren behind.  For a good reason-- the best of all possible reasons.  Cold consolation, really.

 

“I know,” Ren assured him.

 

Hux didn’t quite tense up, but it was a close thing as he went still and tried to process Ren’s words. He couldn’t remember saying anything to prompt it. Not aloud. But when did he ever?

 

“What do you know?” He asked softly, reaching up to brush his fingertips over the backs of Ren’s knuckles where his hand still rested near his cheek. 

 

“I know you’re worried.  It’s okay.  We’re in this together.  Just like in the old days on board the Finalizer.  Remember?  Just us against the rest of the galaxy.”

 

Hux couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of tension ease out of him with his next breath, the words like a soothing balm where parts of him were starting to feel uncomfortable and raw. It wasn’t a complete transformation, of course. But it was a start. 

 

“I never thought I could actually feel nostalgic about those days,” he chuckled, the noise weak and hollow. 

 

“Me neither,” Ren admitted.  Those strong arms shifted a little and a heavy palm wandered over to his thigh, rubbing soothing patterns to smooth out the tension before resting on his stomach possessively.

 

Hux couldn’t say he was the least bit surprised that Ren’s words had about the same calming effect on him as his touch, his body warm and solid behind him. He’d long since gotten over his insecurity about their difference in size and instead embraced it, pressing back into the curve of him like a human blanket. He answered with a soft hum, not really meant to convey anything in particular. Just acknowledgement, as Hux let his eyes flutter closed for a moment to savor the slow drag of his lover’s hands against him.

 

_ “Silharill,” _ Ren murmured without speaking, projecting the raw emotion behind the endearment directly into Hux’s mind.  With a small grunt of satisfaction he slipped his large hand between Hux’s legs and gently traced his sac before cupping it.   _ “Relax.” _

 

Hux did little to heed the request, a gasp catching in the back of his throat when Ren’s touch ventured down between his thighs. 

 

“Ren--” he said aloud, brows pinched as he struggled to find the right words. His pulse had jumped, his body automatically arching into his partner’s hands, but the thought of indulging in anything else just didn’t quite feel right. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but… maybe not tonight?”

 

“No, not that.”  He drew back a little.  “I just wanted to... you know.  Don’t you like that feeling?  Being held there?  I won’t if you don’t like it.  I- I like it,” the knight stammered a little, as though confessing something crude.

 

Hux craned his neck just a touch, glancing back at Ren over his shoulder. Admittedly, he’d never considered that sort of touch to be anything but a precursor to sex, or the sort of half-hearted groping that sometimes happened after it was over. Maybe that would explain how Ren knew he liked the feeling, even if Hux had never done it on purpose. At least, not  _ that  _ sort of purpose. 

 

“I--..I might,” he finally said, the heat rising in his face at the unexpected intimacy of it all. 

 

“I love it when you blush for me,” Ren whispered, sneaking his hand back down to cradle those sensitive parts again; kneading so softly that it barely registered except as a mild background pleasure in his conscious mind.  “I do this sometimes.  You always think I’m touching myself.  It’s just for comfort.  Does that feel good?”

 

Hux answered with another wordless hum, the noise more akin to a groan of approval as he finally let himself enjoy it for what it was. And Ren was right to think he’d always assumed he was touching himself. Hux was more than happy to let him do as he pleased, even if he didn’t always fully understand. 

 

“It’s good,” he sighed, doing his best to avoid going completely nonverbal so soon. “I’m not sure that’s saying much though, when your touch feels amazing no matter where it is.”

 

“Think you could fall asleep like this?  Letting me hold you?”  Ren pressed a tender kiss against his shoulder and settled in against him.  “I promise to be gentle.”

 

A soft laugh died on the back of Hux’s tongue, swallowed down with another contented purr. He shifted his hips just a little, a shiver snaking up his spine and dissolving into a warm rush there at the base of his skull. 

 

“I know you will. And I know  _ I  _ will, if you let me.” 

 

Ren offered his scrotum a loving caress in return, stroking the tender flesh with his thumb before holding it snug again.  Exactly the right amount of pressure, Hux thought, closing his eyes as Ren nuzzled the spot behind his ear.

 

“Sleep,” he murmured against the delicate skin, his words the gentlest sort of command. And the only kind that Hux would ever obey. “And tomorrow? Another day to remind the galaxy what we’re capable of. Another day to remind them of what’s coming if they ever try to come between us."

 

Hux tipped his head ever so slightly to one side, too exhausted to actually try and look back at Ren. But the sentiment was there, pale-gold lashes sweeping over his cheek as he sighed.  He would find sleep tonight.  His knight would watch over him.

 


End file.
